Forever
by Phantomhive Haruhi
Summary: A noite tinge o céu alaranjado de preto e cinza, e a mudança do dia pra noite foi a única testumunha de um silencioso adeus e um beijo roubado, mais o que acontece quando os raios tingem o preto de dourado e o adeus deixa de ser silencioso? Kyoumaki;Yaoi


Forever

Primeiro capítulo

A noite começava a cair tingindo aquele céu alaranjado de cinza e preto, aquela sala era uma das poucas que tinha suas luzes acessas, o último andar do prédio sul, terceira sala de música no final do corredor do lado norte, foi ali que ele foi feliz com todos eles, foi ali que ele foi feliz ao lado de Tamaki, até que ela chegou, ele não conseguia mais suportar, e sabia que no dia seguinte quando não estivesse mais ali Tamaki não iria entender, ele não precisava entender, iria machuca-lo demais quando o sol engolisse a noite e sob os raios de sol ele descobrisse que não o veria nunca mais, o loiro tentaria acha-lo, sabia bem disso, mais ele era bom pra se esconder, iria embora por que não conseguia suportar mais os olhares entre Tamaki e Haruhi, ela tinha conseguido, podia ficar com ele agora, ela era capaz de proteger aquele sorriso idiota que ele dava, então que ficassem felizes, por que ele não aguentava mais ver aquilo, o Host Club não seria a mesma coisa sem ele, e os outros ficariam loucos com todos aqueles planejamentos e os pedidos insanos de Tamaki, mais ele tinha que partir, e seria naquela noite que iria embora, doia pensar que aquela era a última vez que iriam planejar juntos o tema do dia seguinte, era a última vez que iria ouvir aquele tom de voz bobo junto com todas aquelas besteiras que o loiro sempre dizia.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa okaa-san? – Perguntou Tamaki com aquele sorriso bobo, o sorriso que uma vez foi único e exclusivamente seu, e também… Aquela seria a última vez que iria ouvir alguém chama-lo de "Okaa-san".  
- Não otoo-san! – E aquela seria a última vez que iria dizer aquilo junto com seu tom de voz típico e aquele sorriso, que poderia parecer falso, mais aquele ali que ele sorria só pra Tamaki, não tinha nada de falso.  
- Então podemos ir para casa? – Aquela seria a última vez que veria os puppy ayes, já estava acabando, os últimos momentos com Tamaki, ele queria desejar que alguma coisa acontecesse e os dois ficassem presos ali para sempre, mais sabia que aquilo era imposível, aquilo não era um conto de fadas, era a realidade mais pura de todas.  
- Hai, podemos ir embora. – Falou arrumando os óculos, ele não podia permitir que Tamaki percebesse alguma coisa, não poderia se sentir mais culpado pela falta que o outro daria de seu melhor amigo, mais apesar de saber que faria Tamaki sofrer, iria sofrer mais ainda quando ele e Haruhi enfim fossem um casal, doia tanto pensar em todo sofrimento que iria causar ao loiro que pensava se ir embora era o certo, mais não iria voltar para trás agora, não agora que suas malas já estavam feitas e dentro do avião que apenas esperava ele sair dali, ninguém sabia que ele iria embora, apenas o pai, qu quando ele disse que queria ir embora do Japão não entendeu nada mais fez o que seu filho mais novo pedia.  
- Quando chegar irei me deliciar com um saboroso lamen plebeu! – Falou pomposamente e se levantando do sofá enquanto erguia os braços, outra coisa que aquela garota fez com Tamaki, vicia-lo naquelas comidas estranhas e nada saudáveis.  
- Faça como quiser. – Respondeu com um sorriso enigmatico vendo o loiro soltar um bocejo, aconpanhou os movimentos dos lábios.  
- Vamos embora então precisaremos de uma boa noite de descanso em nossos belos aposentos com macios travesseiros! Teremos um dia divertido amanhã, estaremos com a sala cheia de belas princesas que aguardam com seus corações fervorosos por amor e atenção! - Os olhos dele brilhavam quando falava isso, se levantou e andou até o loiro até que ficassem frente a frente.  
- Nani? – Aquela carinha de criança que fez arte quando Kyouya o empurrou pelos ombros até a parede fazia ele se arrepender do que iria fazer, mais não podia ir embora sem saber que gosto tinham aqueles lábios, a idéia de que seria o primeiro a roubar aqueles lábios era tão tentadora que o fazia continuar, ele sabia que ninguém nunca havia encostado nem sequer um dedo nos lábios de Tamaki por que fora o proprio que contou aquilo a ele, viu aqueles olhos tão azuis ficarem numa mistura de interrogação e choque quando aproximou seu rosto mais do que deveria, sentiu a respiração quente e acelerada de Tamaki em seu rosto, aproximou mais o rosto, inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e roçou levemente os lábios nos de Tamaki, não queria assusta-lo mais talvez já tinha sido tarde demais, ele esperava que o outro o empurrase ou desse um daqueles berros escandalosos, esperava praticamente tudo, menos que o loiro fechasse seus olhos e roçasse timidamente os lábios nos dele, era tudo que queria, a permisão para continuar o que queria tanto fazer, tirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso da calça, tomando com cuidado aqueles lábios que tanto desejou em seus sonhos, apenas encostou levemente e depois de alguns segundos sentindo o loiro entre-abrir os lábios, ele queria fazer Tamaki se lembrar daquele momento, do momento em que ele foi único e exclusivamente seu e do momento em que ele foi único e exclusivamente de Tamaki, abriu caminho com a língua pela boca do seu precioso loiro até sentir a língua dele junto com a sua, sentiu ele se arrepiar com o contato e passou o braço pelo tronco dele como se tentasse dar segurança ao loiro, começou com movimentos lentos e suaves com a língua, Tamaki acompanhava delicadamente cada movimento, era um beijo tímido, ao menos no começo, até ser aprofundado, os dedos delicados típicos de quem toca piano foram brincar de se enroscar nos fios negros enquanto a mão livre do dono dos cabelos negros foi parar na nuca do loiro lhe causando arrepios, a outra mão continuava segurando o loiro pelo tronco agora o pressionando levemente contra a parede, as línguas agora se enroscavam sem nenhuma timidez, era um beijo apaixonado, que apenas parou quando os pulmões claramaram por ar, Kyouya respirou rápidamente fazendo o ar voltar aos pulmões sentindo Tamaki fazer o mesmo com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, acariciando os cabelos loiros pela nuca até que as respirações voltassem ao normal, naquele momento ele esqueceu dos olhares entre Tamaki e Haruhi, esqueceu que iria embora dali a alguns minutos sem o loiro em seus braços sequer sonhar com isso, Tamaki se sentiu confuso sem saber direito o que fazer ou o que pensar, mais tinha que admitir que não iria esquecer aquilo jamais, afinal foi seu primeiro beijo, ao pensar isso corou, seu primeiro beijo fora com seu melhor amigo, mais não tinha sido nada ruim ou estranho, foi tão bom, ainda podia sentir o gosto do outro em seus lábios, sentiu a respiração começar voltar ao normal.  
- Ky… - Começou a falar timidamente sem conseguir esconder a vergonha direito, mais não consegui ao sentir os lábios que antes estavam sob os seus em sua bochecha, fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro leve pelos lábios entre abertos, voltou a abrir os olhos azuis quando ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido, se antes não sabia o que dizer, agora sabia menos ainda, sentiu o outro se afastar de si vendo-o colocar os óculos e sair andando na direção da porta, por alguma razão desconhecida seu peito começou a doer quando viu Kyouya andar até a porta, algo dentro de si dizia para impedi-lo de sair por aquela porta mais no momento Tamaki não estava no controle de seu corpo, chegando a porta Kyouya ouviu o som de alguma coisa escorregando, provalvelmente Tamaki escorregou até o chão, mais ele não quis olhar, por que o último olhar que iria lembrar de ter visto naqueles olhos azuis seria o olhar tímido de pouco antes dos lábios se tocarem, tinha conseguido, disse a Tamaki seus verdadeiros sentimentos, agora podia partir sem medo de não ter confessado ao loiro, abriu a porta a fechando de costas, atravessou os corredores escuros, conhecia aqueles corredores como a palma de sua mão então não precisava de luz alguma.  
- Ootori-sama esta tudo pronto para sua partida, como pediu suas roupas estão aqui. – Falou o motorista sem expresão abrindo a porta onde em um dos bancos negros de couro havia uma muda de roupas, Kyouya não respondeu apenas balançou a cabeça e entrou na limusine e fechou os olhos para não ver Ouran se distanciar aos poucos, a última lembrança que levaria consigo daquele lugar, era a lembrança de seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

Outro yaoi Tamaki x Kyouya ( inner: não me diga pensei que fosse a historia da cinderela O), eu juro que não faço por mal mais tenho a impressão que o Kyouya sempre fica meio(inner: meio? -.-) uke nas fics que eu escrevo, se bem que ai ele está mais seme do que uke ( inner: ela esta aprendendo leitores não culpem a pobre criança ((revira os olhos))  
A partir daqui talvez demore um pouco para ter cenas do Tamaki e Kyouya, afinal o Kyo-chan fugiu ( inner: cof uke cof ) para a terra do nunca ( inner: e depois ela diz q o kyouya é o seme dessa fic... ) hauahauahaua bem agora inner faça algo que não seja me atrapalhar e de os avisos ¬¬  
( inner: ta ta... Ouran High School Host Club não pertence a essa louca, graças a kami-sama por isso por que senão nem quero ver o que iria acontecer com os pobres coitados dos personagens, e sim a Hotori-sama e essa fic não foi criada com fins lucrativos, uma coisa bem óbvia se querem minha opinião, apenas por diversão de uma mente insana, ta cansei de falar pode acabar com isso! )  
(grilos cricrilando e a autora jogada no chão com vários Z's saindo da cabeça)  
( inner: depos ela tem a cara de pau de dizer que eu sou eu que não sirvo pra nada...( hiper gota) bem ate o proximo capítulo leitor que esta lendo... Ah e deixa uma review não mata e faz a criatura preguiçosa aqui (aponta pra autora dormindo) feliz okay? bye bye )


End file.
